


Antiknot

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Bilbo, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has a nerve-wracking explanation, mid-go, that her body doesn’t work quite how Nori expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antiknot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MocaJava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocaJava/gifts).



> A/N: Fic for anon’s “So female Hobbits have this biological kink that once they're penetrated, they won't release their partner's cock until they achieve orgasm. There's enough leeway for their partner to thrust but they're unable to fully withdraw. DoYC has sex with fem!Bilbo (or any Hobbit lass)and finds out about this little quirk the hard way. Not that DoYC was trying to be selfish and not satisfy her, maybe he has a thing for pulling out now and then and teasing his partners a bit and when he tries to do that here he finds that he can't get out” request on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=24782965#t24782965).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There’s still halfway to go when Nori gives one giant, final thrust, and his cock slams up inside her, all the way to the base. Bilbo screams, her chest lifting off the ground and her head rolling back, her hands clawing desperately at his shoulders—he was supposed to go _slow_. She’s still new to this, to dwarves, to their girth and length and the little ridges that make their cocks feel so desperately _good_. She’s already had Bombur eat her out and Dwalin take her from behind, but this is the first time she’s taken one inside her pussy, and for a moment, she thinks he’s broken right through that and split her open. There is no pain—she’s still dripping wet from how aroused sucking Thorin off made her—but he’s just so very _big_ , and her body’s so small, and the force of it makes her head spin, dizzy for the first few moments. 

Nori, thankfully, lets her have that time. It might have something to do with Dori, tucked into the sleeping bag next to them, staring at him to keep him in check. Or maybe it’s for him to adjust, too—when Bilbo does manage to blink up through the open starlight, Nori’s face is screwed up in concentration. His arms are out to either side of her, her legs parted around his thighs. All his clothes are still on, like how most of the dwarves have stayed throughout the fun, but Bilbo’s were torn off much earlier, back when Óin wanted to straddle her chest and thrust between her breasts. She’s still coated in several layers of seed, most now drying as the dwarves already satiated drift off to sleep. Nori made it clear he was waiting for her pussy, even though Gandalf told them that the whole reason for bringing along a hobbit instead of a dwarf maiden was that they can’t get her pregnant—not compatible enough—so Nori’s raunchy talk about knocking her up can only stay as talk.

That serves Bilbo just fine, because from the stamina and virility the dwarves seem to have, she doubts they would stop just because she got a belly. It’s easier this way, and Nori can only fill her for the pleasure alone. It pleases her, too, especially after how long she’s been thinking about it. She already came once against Thorin’s leg, but she’s never had trouble working up again, and with Nori’s thick cock pulsing inside her, she knows she’ll get another round out of the night. And maybe more after that. 

After a minute adjusting, Bilbo clenching and unclenching and Nori panting above her, he grunts, “Now?” Bilbo nods, throat too hoarse from taking cock and screaming and constant moaning to say much of anything. Nori grinds into her once, sliding her against the ground and making her gasp, and then he jerks back suddenly, dragging her ass with him, and she shrieks, bucking up. Nori gives her another short stab, pulls back further, dragging her along the dirt and crushed grass, and then he splutters, “What?”

Bilbo opens her dilated eyes, seeing through the dark that he’s gaping down at her pink folds stretched around his cock. He sits higher up, jostling her again and making her breasts jiggle. She whines, pulling at his shoulders, to try and make him come back down, but he sits out of her reach. 

He starts to roll his hips around, staring at her with utter bewilderment. It takes a few seconds for her to manage to ask, “What are you doing?” Another sharp thrust makes her whimper, and Nori looks at her face once, then back at her pussy.

“Trying to pull out,” he mutters. 

Bilbo fidgets where she is, her channel squeezing on its own. She mumbles quietly, “But... but I’m not finished yet...” 

Nori shakes his head. “No, I know, I wasn’t going to _stop_ , I was just going to pull out and tease you a bit. But... what the heck is happening down there?” He doesn’t seem to realize that every time he jerks his cock around, it rubs a different part inside her. She’s lost in that sensation for a moment and then slowly realizes what’s happening. 

And, once again, she feels horribly embarrassed, because they must’ve hit another interspecies snag, and she’s going to have to explain again, and as much as hobbits enjoy a good fuck in private—and her Took blood rather blurs that line—they certainly don’t talk about it. She licks her lips, trying to concentrate, and mumbles, “Hobbits... _ahh_ —” he keeps moving, scraping her walls, and she’s hyper aware that the only reason Dori hasn’t interrupted is that he’s busy touching himself. “We, um... we sort of... well, we hold onto our partner’s... parts... until we... ahh... achieve orgasm.”

And then she has to cover her face with her hands, because she should’ve _known_ , and she should’ve said something beforehand, because obviously her weird biology has freaked Nori out, and it’s bad enough she didn’t know how to suck cock properly before today and she was too frightened at first to take anyone inside her, and now apparently they _shouldn’t_ be inside her because her body clearly makes no sense to a group of dwarves. Nori’s suddenly gone very still, and Bilbo, horrified, wishes she could just open her channel right up and let him go. She feels distinctly sorry for him. When she opens her mouth, it’s to apologize, but she hesitates too long, and instead parts her hands, looking bashfully up at him.

He’s staring down at her with the most intense look she’s ever seen in her life. 

Then he reaches one hand down her waist and tries to pick her up, his lap lifting to his knees and carrying her with him. As he bends her in two, lifting her ass into the air, she wants to tell him it’s no use—different positions won’t change it. But instead she waits, while he holds her up against him, the new angle making his cock seem to bulge against her front, and then his hand slips around her waist. The other lowers to the ground, supporting him as he leans forward, draped over her. 

He nods to himself, then pulls out as much as her body allows and shoves back inside, hard enough to pound her ass right back down into the earth. Bilbo screams, hands shooting back up to his shoulders, and Nori instantly pulls her back up, just to slam her back down. He starts fucking her wildly, furiously, one giant thrust after another that makes Bilbo gasp, whining shrilly and writhing beneath him—he’s completely relentless—she has no time to adjust anymore, just holds on while he fucks her like an animal. Every time his cock stabs into her, she’s so full she could burst, and then when he pulls out again she’s terrified she’ll be empty, and he slides her thighs right back up his every time, pulling her into the air. The extra height gives him more momentum, and the weight of him bearing down on her with every thrust inside crushes at her lungs, makes her pant desperately for air. He makes it even harder when he shoves his chest against her, flattening her breasts between them with her raw nipples dragging against the rough fabric of his coat. It almost hurts, but her brain can’t process pain right now, not with the wave of pleasure that each one of his thrusts brings. All she can do is ride it out and try to hold on. She buries her face in his neck to try and muffle her cries, but she’s already nearly burst her eardrums. He fucks her _so hard_ , so brutal, and his cock is rock-solid inside her, engorged to the point where she can’t understand how she’s housing it. When she does finally manage a look at his face, he looks like a feral beast, with red cheeks and grit teeth and eyes screwed up in determination. His pupils have eaten up the irises, and she’s sure she must look the same, because under the constant battering of her cock, she’s thrumming with arousal. She can feel her juices swelling up around him, her pussy constantly convulsing under the rough treatment, and even the pressure of his chest against her drives her crazy. 

She’s not going to last long like this. She knows it. She’s bouncing too much to even look around her, and her whole world is narrowed down to Nori’s cock inside her. She always thought Dwalin or Thorin would be the monsters in bed, but Nori’s ruthless. He doesn’t even stop to talk to her, to kiss her, just pounds into her again and again until she’s incoherent with lust, scrabbling at his back and moaning desperately—she wants to come—she can’t take it anymore—she thought it was wondrous having Thorin in her mouth and Bombur’s tongue in her, but this is pure bliss—and she hasn’t even had some of the others yet—maybe Balin will like her strange body too, and she can ride his lap while sucking on Bifur’s cock, and then maybe Nori will want to take her again, and maybe he can fuck her on her side while Dori fucks her ass at the same time, and Ori could come rub himself against her body until all three came on her at once—

Bilbo screams into Nori’s shoulder, stiffening suddenly and clutching at him, and she loses track of everything. Her head blurs, mind spinning, the heat exploding all her senses. For one glorious, blissful moment, she exists as pure feeling, just sheer, unadulterated _pleasure_.

On the next thrust, Nori rips out of her, and though it catches Bilbo by surprise, Nori rolls right on; he slams it back into her body, pulls it out again, and then splatters outside of her, right across her stomach. His seed paints up her chest, clinging to the bottom of her breasts, some going far enough to hit her chin, and Bilbo just collapses on the hard ground, panting desperately for air. She can feel herself leaking copiously down her thighs, her hole still gaping open. She feels gloriously light through the whole time he’s spending on her, and it seems to take a small eternity for her to come back down. 

But Nori wipes his cock off on her thigh as soon as he’s done. Even though he’s panting and sweaty, he has enough energy to twist around and shout across the camp, “Bofur, get over here! You won’t believe what Bilbo’s pussy does!”

Bilbo instantly clamps her hands over her face again, burning a deep red, but at last this time it’s more an excited embarrassment than worried shame. Nori sounds full of admiration, and from the way footsteps—presumably Bofur’s—hurry over, he’s not the only one okay with differences. 

Apparently, she never needed to worry, because as soon as Nori explains what happened, Bofur’s eagerly hiking her waist up onto his lap. Bilbo spreads her legs and wonders, borderline incoherently, if her body would work the same if Fíli and Kíli took her at once.

Then Bofur’s inside her, and there’s no room for thought at all.


End file.
